


Тот самый

by georgy_mendes



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Алек сверху, Алек!альфа, Аушка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: Алек познакомился с Магнусом, запал на него, но не может дать выход своим чувствам. Можно читать какоридж.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoich/gifts), [shadow_ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_ra/gifts).



> Посвящение: я совсем не думала о написании фика по СО, но Шо сказала "хочу малек-верс не важно про что, но от тебя", ну оооок... Ты сама напросилась:lol:  
> И Тень РА, спасибо за приятную компанию:heart:  
> Примечания: автор смотрел только 1 сезон сериала и гифки со второго. автор-дно)

***

– Макс, вылезай! – приказал Алек и вышел из машины. На парковке было безлюдно, но он знал, что ему недолго наслаждаться спокойствием и тишиной. Только не в компании полудюжины детей и их тщеславных родителей.

Брат был одет в школьную форму, но Изабель так и не сказала, стоило ли им заехать сменить костюм или это можно будет сделать в студии. Макс вывалился из машины, не отрывая взгляда от планшета. Он всю дорогу что-то просматривал и отрывисто угукал, когда Алек пытался его разговорить.

– Что ты там читаешь?

– Что?

– Убери эту штуку, приятель, мы идем наверх, – пришлось подбавить нажима в стиле мамы в голос. – Ты ведь не хочешь упасть и разбить свою игрушку?

Макс посмотрел в ответ с секундным недоумением, словно не понял значения слов Алека, но затем убрал планшет в рюкзак. Алек приблизился и потрепал его по голове, волосы на затылке были жесткими и неуступчивыми к прикосновению.

– Пошли. Иззи сказала, что тебя уже ждут.

Изабель выбила для младшего братишки место в кастинге для журнала «Teen Verse», не без помощи Мелиорна, своего мужа, но она очень гордилась тем, что лицо Макса может украсить глянцевые страницы. И очень сожалела, что ее трехмесячная малышка Лори лишена такого шанса прославиться.

Алек в ответ на восхищенные тирады сестры только закатывал глаза.

– Ты просто не знаешь, что его ждет! Фотосессию проводит сам Магнус Бейн, и если ребята из Конклава, – «Конклавом» Изабель и Мелиорн в шутку называли редакторский состав журнала, – разглядят в нем звезду, то предложат работу. Ты о таком в десять лет и не мечтал! Стать кумиром подростков!

– В десять лет я хотел стать Робином Гудом, а не позировать перед камерой.

– В некотором роде ты осуществил свою мечту, – рассмеялась она, намекая на его работу в коллекторской фирме.

Родители отнеслись к данному предложению со скепсисом, впрочем, как и ко всему, что когда-либо придумывала Изабель, но Макс неожиданно захотел попробовать. Алек не знал, было это из-за того, что он заинтересовался карьерой модели, или потому, что не желал расстраивать любимую сестру.

Алек увлек его к лифтам и нажал на кнопку, Макс подцепил большими пальцами шлевки рюкзака и начал покачиваться с носка на пятку, сморщив нос.

– Нервничаешь?

Макс вскинулся.

– С чего бы?

– Большое дело, внимание, камеры. Фото.

– Только девчонки переживают из-за такого, – вдернул нос он. – Я ведь не девчонка!

Алек скрыл улыбку, дверь лифта открылась. Макс первым шагнул внутрь кабины, словно хотел продемонстрировать, что не боится. Алеку даже нравилась в нем эта черта, сам он был лишен каких-либо намеков на дерзость или непослушание. Изабель иногда говорила, что он скучный и предсказуемый, как прогноз погоды по кабельному телевидению. Она сама любила эпатировать и проявлять своеволие, как и все омеги, Изабель обладала врожденным шармом, который располагал к ней людей.

Алек нажал кнопку этажа и заметил, что Макс немного поник, как шарик, из которого внезапно выпустили воздух. Все-таки он был еще сущим ребенком и всегда останется таковым для старших брата и сестры, даже когда у него на лице начнут расти волосы. Алек положил ладонь ему на плечо и сжал, подбадривая, пока кабина лифта ехала вверх.

Когда дверь не открылась после остановки, пришлось достать карточку-пропуск, которую дала Изабель. Кастинг был закрытым, и доступ на этаж давали только отобранным кандидатам и их сопровождающим.

Алек провел карточкой по считывателю и увидел перед собой огромную студию, которая занимала весь этаж. Они с Максом неловко замешкались, разглядывая из лифта высокие потолки и стеклянные стены.

– Лайтвуды! – воскликнула миловидная женщина с планшетом, делая заметку на ходу. – Вы опоздали!

Все взгляды были направлены на них, и Алек ощутил некоторый дискомфорт.

– Я – Катарина Лосс, – добавила она, когда он подвел Макса к ней и остановился в полушаге.

– Приятно познакомится, верно, Макс?

Тот не отреагировал, и Алек попытался улыбнуться. Катарина ничего на это не ответила и быстро ушла вглубь помещения к оборудованному открытому алькову, в котором проходила съемка. К Максу подбежал какой-то мальчишка в костюме ангела и протянул лук, а следом подошел его отец.

Мужчина с улыбкой протянул Алеку руку и крепко пожал.

– Меня зовут Ходж, а это Лукас, – представился он. – Впервые в таком месте?

Парни сами нашли общий язык и решили поиграть, остальные дети к ним не приближались. Видимо, не могли простить другим соперничество. Спрятаться было негде, потому что стен не было вообще – все на виду. Алек посмотрел по сторонам и решил: переживать о том, что о нем могут подумать другие, не будет. Бессмысленное занятие.

– Заметно?

– Вы были ошарашены, когда вошли. – Ходж заслонил его собой, но из-за роста Алек все равно все видел как на ладони: детей и их родительниц, судачащих о своих чадах в ожидании очереди. Алек также отметил, что все мальчики одеты как херувимы с открыток Рафаэля.

– Здесь выдают костюмы?

– Об этом беспокоится Катарина. – Ходж немного наклонился вперед и понизил голос. – Видите шикарную брюнетку с брезгливым взглядом? Это Камилла, ее сын снимался в рекламе детского сиропа от кашля, она считает, что дело в шляпе. Но ее малец… это настоящее исчадие ада. Слева от нее Мэллори, справа – Лукреция. Все трое – подруги.

Ходж, казалось, умолял о сочувствии, и Алек посмотрел на Камиллу. Она была одета во все черное и вызывающе облегающее. Казалось, что ее наряд – это просто чехол для тонкого изящного тела. Заметив его взгляд, она обнажила зубы в улыбке, но доброжелательности все равно не ощущалось.

Изабель бросила его к акулам, даже не предупредив, чего стоит ожидать.

– Вот, – сунула ему костюм Катарина, внезапно появившись из-за спины Ходжа. – Вы идете третьими. Запомнили?

Алек кивнул, но она на него уже не смотрела и унеслась в другой угол помещения.

– Макс! Тебе принесли костюм, – подозвал Алек, и тот неохотно подошел.

Ходж показал, где раздевалка, и Макс последовал в указанном направлении мимо Камиллы и ее сыночка. Маленький вампиреныш смотрел на Макса, как на запрещенный десерт, который ему хотелось утянуть со стола. Но тот легко отразил его взгляд и даже показал язык, чем заработал ехидно-снисходительную усмешку Камиллы.

– Номер первый – Белкур, – выкрикнула Катарина, и Алек обернулся.

У алькова уже стояли осветитель-бета и довольно экзотичное создание, по одному виду которого можно было легко сказать, что это омега.

Он всплеснул руками, увешанными пестрыми браслетами, и повернулся. Субтильная, но не хрупкая фигура, высоко поднятые с помощью геля волосы, невообразимое число украшений: браслеты, сережки, цепочки – золотистые и усыпанные полудрагоценными камнями. На его лице даже было немного макияжа.

Если бы это увидела Мариз Лайтвуд, Алек уже знал, какой была бы ее реакция:

– Вопиюще! Вульгарно!

Изабель в ответ на подобное только смеялась, но Алек понимал, что в чем-то мать была права. Смотрелся этот омега слишком вызывающе. Дико.

Но он все равно не мог отвести взгляд, хотя раньше его не привлекали подобные создания. Его вообще мало привлекали омеги, пусть со статусом он уже давно определился. «Альфа до мозга костей, – говорила Изабель. – Ждешь, пока все само приплывет тебе в руки».

– Магнус! – Камилла, которая еще пару секунд назад была похожа на пожирателя младенцев, стала кроткой, как ягненок. – Мы с Майлзом так рады поработать с тобой!

Магнус в ответ рассмеялся. У него был приятный голос.

– Ты не проведешь меня своей лестью.

– А если я скажу, что Рафаэль не в городе? – Мед в ее голосе резал слух.

Магнус покачал головой.

– Как нехорошо с твоей стороны этим пользоваться.

Ее кроваво-красный ротик округлился, а брови взлетели.

– Что может быть плохого в том, чтобы пригласить на чашечку чая старого друга? Мы ведь друзья, Магнус?

Ходж не удержался и вульгарно фыркнул. Магнус дернулся и посмотрел в их сторону, Камилла чуть не зашипела от злости, как разъяренная кошка. Но Магнус уже не обращал на это внимания, и Алек ощутил, что он смотрит на них. _На него_. Почувствовал, как заныли десна, а в горле запершило.

У Магнуса были кошачьи глаза, раскосые, как у всех азиатов, но при этом очень выразительные. Хотелось ощутить его запах. И Магнус, казалось, разделял его желание. Алек сделал шаг, но его остановил Ходж.

– Лучше не подходи, – посоветовал он.

– Почему? – словно в бреду, выдохнул Алек.

– Сломаешь зубы, дружок.

Магнус прокатился взглядом по его телу. Сверху донизу. И Алек ощутил себя неловко в однотонной футболке и старых джинсах: к чему было наряжаться, снимали-то не его. Но что-то в задумчивом взгляде Магнуса говорило, что он только что прошел другой кастинг. О котором не было заявлено с порога.

Алек смутился, ощущая все нарастающее возбуждение. Член дернулся и окреп. Хотелось подойти и коснуться Магнуса, поцеловать. За все двадцать четыре года своей жизни Алек не ощущал ничего подобного, в колледже ему казалось, что он не может реагировать на омег правильно. Так, как Джейс или другие альфы. Когда появилась Клэри, его и вовсе мутило от запаха, который она источала.

Алек не мог заходить в их комнату в общежитии после того, как она заглядывала к Джейсу на огонек в его отсутствие. Тот мог ничего не говорить, но Алек чувствовал их смешанный аромат: возбуждение, пот и кисловатый запах спермы его лучшего друга. Обоняние альф не обмануть.

Алек возмутился лишь однажды, когда они сделали это в одной с ним комнате. Клэри осталась на ночь, и они долго шептались, думая, что он уснул. Но Алек и не думал спать – его жутко раздражало происходящее. Сначала казалось, что Джейс не сможет с ним так поступить, но тот сделал это. Когда утром Клэри ушла, Алек сказал, как есть. Джейс огрызался, полыхая горящими щеками и отводя взгляд, даже выпалил, что это ненормально, что сам Алек не хочет трахать омег, которых в их колледже навалом, только свисни. И вот теперь тот наконец-то понял, о какой именно «нормальности» шла речь.

Магнус отвернулся, словно потерял к нему интерес, и Алек едва сдержал рычание. Он сам не знал, что с ним творится, но затем прочитал во взгляде Ходжа понимание и закрылся. Не хватало еще, чтобы другой альфа видел в нем это позорное влечение.

– Не ты первый, не ты последний, – в голосе Ходжа послышалось сожаление, и Алек моментально ощутил ревность.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Макс дернул его за карман, и Алек отвернулся от съемки и Магнуса. Ангелок из его брата вышел больше похожим на чертенка с рыжими волосами и россыпью веснушек на щеках. Алек слышал за спиной, как Магнус проводит съемку, как легко отражает жалобы Камиллы и мягко отдает приказы ребенку. В его словах чувствовалась уверенность и профессионализм, отточенный годами опыта.

Когда с Белкур было покончено, Магнус объявил короткий перерыв. Катарина пробовала возмутиться, но сникла на полуслове. Алек подумал, что это даже к лучшему: им всем нужна была передышка.

Ходж прокашлялся у него за спиной, и когда Алек обернулся, то увидел перед собой Магнуса. Даже растерялся на секунду, потому что не думал, что тот подойдет. От его близости мурашки разбежались по телу, а возбуждение стало почти невыносимым.

Магнус вскидывал голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, и щурил глаза.

– Александр Лайтвуд? – спросил он.

Алек боялся прикасаться, казалось, это может довести до беды. Но и отказать в рукопожатии не мог, протянул руку и обхватил его ладонь. Она была горячей и сухой.

– Да.

– А это что за чертенок? – Магнус наклонился и погладил Макса по голове. – Чудесный парень.

– Меня зовут Макс. Макс Лайтвуд.

Магнус вскинул брови, словно не поверил.

– Вы с папой совсем не похожи.

– Это мой брат, – поправил его Макс. – А еще у меня есть сестра! Иззи!

Магнус снова посмотрел на Алека, а Макс ушел к Лукасу. Алек ответил на открытый взгляд, казалось, слов было не нужно, и он только пытался понять, что, черт возьми, происходит. Почему сейчас и с ним? С этим омегой? Магнус был старше него, как минимум, лет на пять и вряд ли был так же отчаянно неопытен в ухаживаниях, как он.

Нужно было что-то сказать, но Алек не знал что. Молчание затянулось, и даже Ходж ощутил некоторую неловкость. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, немного настороженно и изучающе.

– Магнус, ты продолжишь?! – озадаченно крикнула Катарина.

Магнус улыбнулся, как умел только он – загадочно и с оттенком скрытой грусти. Хотелось стереть эту улыбку с его губ своими. Алек поразился животному желанию обладать, которое охватило его буквально за секунду. Его тянуло запустить руку в волосы Магнуса и смять их, впиться в гостеприимно подставленную шею, сжать в объятиях, войти и заполнить его собой. Подчинить. Заставить кончить.

Перед глазами мелькнула картинка того, каким Магнус будет, когда ляжет в постель, сбросив с себя побрякушки и тесную одежду. Алек видел его стонущим и дрожащим – совершенным в своем желании. Видел, словно наяву.

Магнус, казалось, читал его мысли, как открытую книгу. В его лице легко можно было найти отклик, и Алек немного испугался. Никогда и ни с кем он не ощущал мгновенной связи, причем такой сильной.

– Было приятно познакомиться, Александр. Еще увидимся. – Магнус ушел.

– Что это было? – спросил Ходж, как только тот без излишней спешки удалился, а в альков вызвали вторую пару.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – пробурчал Алек, все еще не в силах сжать руку, которой отвечал на рукопожатие.

Ему нужно было уединиться, хотя бы на секунду.

– Ты его заинтересовал.

Алек сдержал нервный смех, готовый прорваться через застывшее горло.

– Глупости!

– Нет, ты действительно его заинтересовал. Мне он и трех слов не сказал, хотя я вижу его уже раз в шестой, а с тобой подошел поздороваться.

– Здесь есть туалет? – еле выдавил из себя Алек, и Ходж указал направление.

Он даже не поблагодарил, стараясь убраться из помещения как можно быстрее. Дрочить в туалете, когда кругом дети, не представлялось возможным, Алек еще не совсем поехал крышей, чтобы опуститься до такого. Но нужно было успокоиться.

Пришлось несколько раз умыться и глубоко подышать, вспомнить что-то невыразимо мерзкое. К примеру, гигиенические прокладки Клэри, которые он иногда замечал в мусорном ведре, или брошенные в ванной использованные депиляционные ленты Изабель. Однажды Алек увидел, как Мелиорн удовлетворяет его сестру ртом, это тоже надолго отбило у него желание и аппетит.

Когда Алек вернулся, уже подошел черед Макса, Ходж решил поддержать его. Алек неловко приблизился, стараясь не пялиться на Магнуса. Не хватало еще одного стояка и унизительного сеанса самоуспокоения. Он смотрел на Макса, даже чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд.

Лицо горело огнем, но Алек упрямо не поворачивался, а когда Макса отпустили, прижал его к боку и потрепал по плечу.

– Отлично, приятель, отлично! – словно уговаривая самого себя, проговорил он.

– Хочу домой.

– Тогда беги, переоденься, – поддержал его Алек.

Магнус все еще смотрел, казалось, его взгляд окутывает Алека с ног до головы, щекочет нежным прикосновением, отчего волоски на руках встают дыбом. Алек едва не подпрыгнул, когда Ходж тронул его за плечо.

– С тобой все хорошо?

– Да.

– Может, сводим детей в кафе, угостим молочным коктейлем?

Алек затравленно посмотрел в ту сторону, где проходила съемка, и согласился.

 

***

– Александр? – Магнус выбрал для звонка самое неудобное время из всего возможного. В офис как раз пожаловала Изабель, поэтому в трубку Алек практически рыкнул: «Да?».

Изабель любила приходить к нему на работу, одним своим присутствием заставляя взрослых половозрелых альф мурлыкать, как котят, и наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием. Прошло три месяца после родов, а ее фигура снова была выше всяких похвал – утянутая в тесное платье, не оставлявшее простора воображению.

– Александр, это Магнус Бейн, – добавил тот, как будто Алек смог бы спутать его тягучий мягкий голос с чьим-то другим.

– Магнус?

Изабель насторожилась и подобралась ближе, Алек крутнулся на стуле и отвернулся к стене. Если смотреть на корпоративные плакаты, не приходится следить за выражением лица.

– Это Бейн? Магнус Бейн? – с придыханием переспросила она.

Алек еще больше нахмурился, прикрыв микрофон ладонью. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Магнус слышал Изабель. Некстати вспыхнувшее чувство собственничества неприятно поразило, но Магнусу об этом знать было необязательно.

– Верно, Александр. Я звоню, потому что вы ушли с кастинга пораньше, и мы не смогли пообщаться.

– С Максом?

Магнус тяжело вздохнул.

– К сожалению, Макса не взяли, но…

Изабель так сильно хотела услышать Магнуса, что чуть не залезла Алеку на колени. Это раздражало.

После ухода из студии Алек бесился буквально из-за любой мелочи, а уж если она была еще и связана с Магнусом Бейном… Выкинуть его из головы не удавалось, как бы Алек ни пытался. Ходж ему понравился, но он говорил о Магнусе с таким же придыханием, как и его собственная сестра.

Если бы не Изабель, он бы не был так груб, но она просто не оставила ему выбора.

– Спасибо, что сообщили! – ответил Алек и быстро отключился, а затем бросил мобильный на стол. Буквально на секунду озадачиваясь, откуда у Магнуса его личный номер, но благополучно успокаиваясь на том, что Изабель могла указать его в анкете.

Та выхватила телефон и округлила глаза.

– Ты его сбросил? – в ее тоне проскользнула легкая истерика. – Ты знаешь вообще, насколько этот фотограф популярен?! Ты вообще понимаешь, чего стоило Мелиорну получить приглашение?

– Я не читаю журналы.

– А если бы почитал, то узнал, что он фотографирует для обложек! Обложек, Алек! К нему на фотосессию нужно записываться за полгода и по протекции. Ты все испортил, ну почему ты такой чурбан? Почему?!

Алек страдальчески застонал.

– Он сказал, что Макса не взяли. Какая разница?

– И он позвонил, чтобы лично об этом сообщить? – с издевкой проговорила она.

Алек пожал плечами, и Изабель уперла руку в бок.

– Алек, ты объяснишь мне, что происходит, или я не дам тебе работать! – в ее глазах появился упрямый блеск. Иногда Алеку казалось, что она бы стала лучшим руководителем для семейной фирмы, чем он. Изабель отличалась хваткой и несгибаемой волей, когда видела желанную цель.

В этот раз целью стал Магнус Бейн. Телефон снова зазвонил, и Изабель быстро взглянула на дисплей.

– Неизвестный номер, если это снова он и ты бросишь трубку, я не буду с тобой разговаривать еще год. Я не дам тебе видеться с малышкой…

– Иззи…

– Я серьезно, Алек! Возьми трубку.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки принял звонок. Изабель воинственно вскинула брови, словно подзадоривала его, как детстве. И, как в детстве, Алек не мог сплоховать.

– Александр, кажется, нас разъединили, – проворковал уже знакомый голос. По интонации Алек понял, что Магнус сам не верил сказанному, но все же не отказался от первоначального намерения. – У меня для вас предложение.

Изабель нависала над ним как живой упрек, и Алек ответил:

– Да. Говорите.

Повисли недолгие секунды молчания, и Алек словно увидел Магнуса вживую, стоящим у панорамного окна с телефоном в руке. Взгляд устремлен далеко и направлен вовнутрь, скорее всего, Магнус не так уж давно проснулся, на раннюю пташку тот совсем не смахивал.

– Мне нужна модель для нового проекта, – прервал молчание он. – Съемка пройдет там же, буду рад, если вы заглянете. У вас интересный типаж, Александр.

– Разве такие звонки совершает не Катарина?

– Да, но в этот раз я отступил от правил, – не растерялся он.

– И много еще будет моделей, в которых вы _лично_ заинтересованы? – Алек не хотел, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал по-детски, но вряд ли смог этого добиться.

Магнус мягко рассмеялся и совершенно не смутился.

Алек не хотел принимать участие в съемках и позировать для фото. И, тем более, не хотел становиться в шеренгу альф, отобранных Магнусом. Под объективом фотокамеры Алек никогда не ощущал себя уютно или раскрепощенно. Отец даже шутил, что на детских снимках он всегда выглядел недовольно и угрюмо. Изабель обычно прибавляла, что подобное выражение лица – это явное отражение его нелегкого характера.

Алек уже открыл было рот, чтобы отказать, но его раздавил возмущенный взгляд Изабель.

– Только скажи «нет», и ты труп, – еле слышно прошептала она и пнула его. Буквально пнула своей тонкой ножкой в лодочке на низком каблуке. – Алек!

– Хорошо! – грубо ответил он ей, но Магнус принял это на свой счет.

– Отлично, тогда в семь? Пропуск у вас остался?

– Да.

– Буду ждать, Александр.

Алек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Магнус отключился. Изабель выглядела самодовольной и удовлетворенной. И Алек не знал, поняла ли она, на что обрекала его? Скорее всего, нет. Изабель никогда не считала влечение чем-то зазорным. Легко влюблялась и заводила отношения, приобретала и теряла. Алек так не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

– Мир не рухнул, Алек? – спросила сестра, оправив идеально облегавшее крепкие бедра платье. А затем стрельнула в него лукавым взглядом. – Земля все еще вращается вокруг своей оси.

– Иззи!

– Расскажешь мне потом, как прошло, – рассмеялась она и выпорхнула в коридор, оставив его с собственными мыслями наедине.

***

Когда Алек появился в студии, снова воспользовавшись пропуском, за панорамными окнами уже расстилался шикарный вид на купающийся в закатных лучах город. Открытое пространство помещения теперь не казалось агрессивным, особенно когда из него убрали молодых мамаш и их юных дарований.

На диванчиках было пусто, и кто-то заботливо накрыл их чехлами. Альков переоборудовали, сейчас он напоминал постамент, над которым трудились осветитель с Катриной. Помещение словно жило своей жизнью, как и вещи, которыми заботливо управляли.

– Александр, – тихо произнес Магнус откуда-то сзади и вышел из импровизированной кухни со стаканом содовой со льдом. – Напитки?

Алек заметил массивные кольца у него на руке, немного подводки на глазах и высоко забранные волосы. Его взгляд казался томным и немного пьяным, но Алек знал – чувствовал, – что он не пил. Магнус не был похож на тех шлюшек, которые шатались по их общежитию, стоило им опрокинуть бокал-другой пива.

Джейс именно так и познакомился с Клэри: склеил ее на вечеринке. Это произошло на втором курсе и было похоже на удар по голове. По крайней мере, Алеку так казалось, будто кто-то размягчил мозг его друга до состояния желе. Клэри была хорошей, Алек не мог сказать, что она хоть словом обидела его. Наоборот, Клэри всегда с особой нежностью и пониманием относилась к нему.

«Я знаю, что он твой друг, почти брат, Алек, – говорила она, – но я тоже очень его люблю».

Магнус, казалось, почувствовал его настроение и не стал напирать.

– А где другие? – спросил Алек, наконец-то заметив, что из моделей он один и больше ни души.

– Другие? – удивился Магнус. – Разве я говорил, что будет кастинг?

«Нет, – понял Алек. – Он этого не говорил».

Магнус, легко ступая, прошелся к окну, свет мягко ложился ему на лицо, и Алек с трудом отвел взгляд. Магнус хотел остаться с ним наедине и добился этого в два счета, благодаря Изабель и недальновидности Алека. Внезапно стало интересно, какая именно съемка будет ему предложена? И как часто Магнус «снимает» таким образом других альф?

– Я еще не дал согласия позировать, – решил обозначить он.

Магнус искоса на него взглянул.

– Ничего сверх меры, Александр, я знаю, что не стоит перегибать палку.

Его рациональность вдруг показалась Алеку оскорбительной. _Он знает… он все знает…_ Алек поддался импульсу, подошел и забрал стакан, тут же осушив его до дна. Магнус, приподняв голову, пожирал его взглядом. Алек некстати подумал о поцелуях, о том, как мог бы целовать его, что для этого стоило бы присесть.

Дурацкие мысли.

– Мы закончили! – возвестила Катарина. Верный спутник – планшет – и в этот раз был с ней. – Что-то еще? Магнус, я могла бы...

– Не нужно, дальше я сам.

Магнус освободил ее, но она не упустила случая напоследок окатить Алека любопытным взглядом. Словно хотела сказать: «Не думай, что я не в курсе, зачем ты здесь, мальчик!». Когда Катарина с осветителем ушли, Магнус улыбнулся и прочистил горло.

– Ну, что же…

– Я ухожу, – сообщил Алек, сам не зная зачем. Всегда следовал импульсу: сначала делай – затем говори, – но с Магнусом так не выходило.

Алек сделал пару шагов, Магнус нагнал его и схватился за локоть. Алек и сам не понял, как так произошло: сначала из горла прорвался злой рык, а уже спустя секунду он слизывал вкус лимонной содовой с губ Магнуса, сжимая того в объятиях так крепко, что казалось, кости затрещат.

Алек уже был порядком заведен: мягкость чужих губ, короткие полузадушенные вздохи и пальцы, играющие с его волосами у затылка – все это делало возбуждение нестерпимым. Не было ничего, кроме объятий и пары поцелуев, только жажда и влечение. И они становились все больше и больше, грозясь выйти из-под контроля.

Алек несмело прервал поцелуй и уставился Магнусу в глаза. Зрачки практически сожрали радужку, и он понял, что Магнус завелся не хуже него, но как ни странно прекрасно себя контролировал.

– Ты меня удивил, Александр, – сказал тот с улыбкой.

– Я… – Алек не знал, что ответить. Вспылил? Обезумел? Сорвался с цепи? – Это была ошибка.

Магнус не дал ему уйти уже второй раз. Удержав на месте.

– Почему? Разве тебе не понравилось?

– Я не должен…

– Почему нет? – снова спросил он. Казалось, для Магнуса не существует преград и ограничений. «Сумасшедший, совершенно безумный! – слышал Алек в голове голос матери. – Этот омега тебе не подходит, Алек! Послушай нас с отцом».

Алек оторопел. Хотелось многое объяснить: про родителей, Изабель, фирму и ответственность, которую он взял на себя. Годы учебы в колледже и творившийся там разброд, вызывающий скорее возмущение, чем искушение или похоть. Про Джейса, променявшего его на Клэри – добрую и ласковую Клэри, которую отчаянно хотелось ненавидеть. В идеалистическую картину будущего Алека не вписывался гламурный омега из богемы. Омега, который мог рассмеяться ему в лицо, если бы узнал, что он никогда… ни разу… Что в свои двадцать четыре года Алек так и не смог лечь в постель ни с одним человеком.

– Позволь мне провести фотосессию, Александр, – попросил Магнус.

Алек знал, что должен отказать и унести ноги до того, как окончательно увязнет в собственном нерациональном влечении. Но вместо слов кивнул и дал Магнусу увлечь себя туда, где уже все было готово для съемки.

***

Магнус не торопился. Не просил его переодеться и не задавал конкретные позы, просто указал направление, и Алек пошел к постаменту. Ему казалось, что руки и ноги начали плохо гнуться, а куртка – неожиданно жать в плечах.

Алек вспомнил, как собирался на эту встречу: сначала надел привычные ему джинсы и футболку, но затем передумал, достал черные брюки и такого же цвета тонкую рубашку. Теперь, вырядившись, как на работу, он чувствовал себя неловко. Алек стянул кожанку и бросил ее на постамент.

Магнус занимался своей камерой, окопавшись за треногой, и смотрел в миниатюрный экран. Он стоял, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и немного согнув их в коленях. Алек понял, что эта поза была отточена годами опыта. Пальцы, украшенные кольцами, порхали у объектива, что-то покручивали, настраивали, словно творили волшебное заклинение. На лбу Магнуса появилась трогательная морщинка.

– Что я должен делать? – спросил Алек, не выдержав затянувшуюся паузу.

Губы Магнуса тут же изогнулись в улыбке, но на него он так и не взглянул.

– Ничего.

– Ничего?

– Абсолютно ничего, садись или встань, как тебе удобно. Просто подвигайся.

Алек уже пожалел, что снял куртку – она могла бы выступить очередным барьером.

– А для чего это надо? – нахмурился он.

– Это снимки для моей коллекции.

– То есть их нигде не напечатают? – Алеку хотелось, чтобы это было так.

– Я не говорил, что их не напечатают. – Магнус все-таки посмотрел на него, а затем нажал на кнопку.

Фотоаппарат начал ежесекундно щелкать, ослепляя вспышкой, и Алек замер, как дикое животное в свете фар, а затем отпрянул.

– Черт! – Он поднял руку и прикрыл лицо. – Оно и должно так слепить?

– Это вспышка, не смотри в объектив.

Алек отвернулся, но его смущали неотрывный взгляд Магнуса и то, что камера все фиксирует: каждое движение, вздох, поворот, наклон.

– Выключи! – потребовал он с оттенком паники в голосе. Магнус не заставил его повторять и снова нажал на кнопку.

– Все…

– Мне не нравится!

Алек чувствовал себя дезориентированным и разбитым, схватил куртку, но так и не смог ее натянуть. Магнус тут же приблизился и встал рядом, так близко, что его руки касались одежды.

– Александр…

Магнус дотронулся до него, а затем притянул к себе. Теплые ладони легли на шею, и Алек практически задохнулся от удовольствия. Магнус хотел его, он это чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела.

– Нет, – сказал он, но нагнулся и поцеловал его. Разомкнул мягкие губы языком и вылизал рот – хотелось узнать его настоящий вкус. Ощутить омегу как можно лучше. Магнус не сопротивлялся и прижал его к себе, ближе и еще. Не торопил, не выходил за рамки, и Алек даже смог расслабиться, когда понял, что Магнус не будет форсировать события. Он сам подтолкнул его к постаменту и уложил на молочно-белую поверхность, а затем присоединился. Магнус откинул голову и дал доступ к шее, ласково поглаживая по плечу, пока Алек пил его аромат мелкими глотками. Знакомился с Магнусом и запоминал запах, привыкал к нему.

Алек гладил его грудь, но боялся спускаться ниже пояса. Языком выписывал горячие круги на шее, щеках, ласкал густо пахнущее местечко рядом с ухом, стык между шеей и подбородком. Казалось, Магнус подкупал его своей доступностью, толкал в пропасть, из которой не выбраться, но Алек не мог прекратить, по крайней мере, пока.

Из дурмана его вырвал сигнал звонка и назойливая вибрация в кармане брюк, отдававшаяся в уже напряженном члене. Магнус положил ладонь на телефон, но с тем же успехом мог взять в руку и его член, и Алек отпрянул, чуть не упав с возвышения. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее.

– Черт!

– Александр… – проговорил Магнус непослушными покрасневшими губами. Его волосы были всколочены, взгляд затуманен, а на шее виднелся след от засоса. Алек еще никого в своей жизни не хотел так сильно, как его в этот самый момент.

Несмотря на свою скованность, отсутствием воображения Алек не страдал. Знал, как это будет, и так же хорошо знал, что ему понравится. Но внутренний, глубоко похороненный страх совершить ошибку не отпускал.

– Я должен идти, – глупо проговорил он.

Магнус потянулся за ним, но Алек отошел подальше. Чтобы избавиться от влияния Магнуса, нужно было, скорее, улететь на другой континент, а не убраться в другой конец комнаты. Алек не смотрел на Магнуса, практически срываясь на бег – знал, что, если обернется и снова увидит трогательную уязвимость в его взгляде, не сможет уйти.

Алек бежал не от него, он бежал от себя, и сделать это было труднее всего.

***

Джейс упал на сиденье, скрипнув кожаными штанами, и поерзал. Взгляд у него был усталым, словно он нормально не спал уже очень и очень долго. Алек подтолкнул к нему бокал пива, в котором уже давно уселась пена за время его опоздания.

Алек хотел поговорить с Джейсом – не только о Магнусе, просто встретиться, – но тот как всегда потянул одеяло на себя.

– Клэри тебе не звонила?

– И почему она будет мне звонить? – удивился Алек, хмуро глядя в бокал.

– Ну, вдруг…

– Вдруг?

– Вдруг бы она позвонила.

– Чтобы сказать, за что сердится на тебя?

Джейс тяжело вздохнул и потер переносицу. Алек заметил, что костяшки пальцев у него разбиты. Счесаны до крови.

– Я знаю, почему она сердится, – промямлил Джейс.

– Валентин?

– Ну а кто же еще! – вспыхнул тот, но тут же поник, словно за минуту выдохся. – Может, ты… Ну… позвонишь ей.

– И что скажу? Что ее жених – идиот?

Джейс наградил его ледяным взглядом.

– Ты всегда меня поддерживаешь! Спасибо, что входишь в положение! Выручишь и все такое…

Алек закатил глаза и перебил его. Уже три дня он думал, как скажет об этом лучшему другу, но, по всей видимости, идеального времени никогда не будет.

– Я нашел себе омегу, Джейс… – обронил он.

– …мой друг, мой брат! Что?.. – осекся Джейс, уже не столь сильно фонтанирующий энергией, как секунду назад. – Я не ослышался? Омегу? Живого, настоящего, невыдуманного омегу?

– Это парень. Мужчина.

– И он разговаривает и дышит? Потому что, прости меня, Алек, но люди тебя чертовски раздражают. Чаще всего.

– Может, я подожду, пока твой сарказм иссякнет.

Джейс откашлялся.

– Прости. Значит омега… Мужчина?

– Его зовут Магнус.

– И вы? – Джейс сделал в воздухе неопределенный жест руками с явным намеком на секс, и Алек ощутил, как у него загорелись щеки. У Джейса все всегда сводилось к сексу, и это сильно смущало.

– Нет.

Джейс почти упал грудью на стол.

– Но почему, Алек?! Ты должен был завалить его, хорошенько оттрахать, а потом прийти и сказать мне: «Эй, неудачник, я нашел себе омегу!». Алек, с твоей внешностью отказываться от секса попросту возмутительно. Примерно половина девушек, с которыми я встречался в колледже, вздыхали по тебе! Ты бы знал, как часто я отклонял предложения сделать это втроем.

Алек уже в который раз закатил глаза.

– Ты не неудачник. И я бы никогда не стал спать с омегой, с которой спал ты.

– Уж это я хорошо знаю, – откликнулся Джейс со смешком. – Расскажи мне про него. Омега, которого ты не отверг, определенно заслуживает предметного разговора. – Алек открыл рот и тут же его захлопнул, а Джейс сделал большой глоток пива и сморщился. – Нужно заказать еще! Ну давай, расскажи мне про Магнуса.

Алек бросил короткий взгляд на барную стойку, возле которой сидели пара грузных стариков и хипстер с серебристым лэптопом. Джейс жестом указал на свой бокал и попросил повторения.

– Магнус – фотограф.

– И как давно у вас завязалось? Черт, я не видел тебя сколько? Три недели?

– Мы не встречаемся.

Джейс покачал головой.

– И почему? И… нет! Магнус – фотограф, Магнус Бейн? Это Магнус Бейн?! Черт! Алек! Это не может быть Магнус Бейн!

Алек выжидающе уставился на Джейса, и тот расхохотался в полный голос.

– Он талантлив. Действительно, Алек. Это чертовски крутой фотограф, у Клэри коллекция его фото, вырезанных из «Омегаленда». Она сделала целый сет со снимками свадебных платьев, я выучил его наизусть!

Официант принес пиво и забрал первый бокал.

– Магнус довольно необычен, – заговорил было Алек, но Джейс только фыркнул в ответ.

– Только не начинай про своих родителей! Алек, ты никогда не сможешь выбрать пару, которая не привела бы в исступление маму. Подумай: Иззи, когда решила выскочить замуж, спросила хоть кого-то о том, что мы думаем о Мелиорне? Нет, она влюбилась, и ей было плевать. Помнишь, мы ездили в Кейп-Код, они еще только начали встречаться? Тебе дали одиночный номер, а нам смежный для пар. Эти психи до трех ночи стучали спинкой кровати о стену и стонали так, что мы с Клэри…

– Боже, заткнись, это же моя сестра!

– Она и моя сестра, вернее, я считаю ее своей сестрой. Но ты помнишь, как они сходили с ума?

– Да.

– Тогда в чем дело? Магнус очень… очень горячий, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – рассмеялся Джейс, и Алека пробрал холодок.

– Ты с ним знаком?

– Алек! – пробубнил он. – Я на фото его видел! На фото! Сотри с лица эту свирепую физиономию. Ты ревнуешь. Мне нужны свидетели, я дожил до того дня, когда ты начал ревновать кого-то кроме меня.

– Я никогда не ревновал тебя.

Джейс спрятал за толстым стеклом бокала очередную улыбку.

– Ты чертовски меня ревновал, приятель. Особенно к Клэри, но я рад, что теперь ты нашел своего омегу.

– Он не мой омега. Он… он просто Магнус.

– Между вами хоть что-то было? – тут же поинтересовался Джейс. – Довольно сложно держать руки при себе, когда находишь ту самую… или того самого.

Алек не знал, стоит ли говорить. Джейс никогда особенно не стеснялся рассказывать ему что-то интимное до Клэри. Когда она появилась, Алек и так все знал, понял, когда первые два месяца они буквально не разлипали.

– Мы целовались.

Джейс кивнул.

– И?

– Без «и». Мы поцеловались, а потом… – повисла пауза длиной в милю.

– А потом ты струсил и вызвонил меня. Боже, Алек, ты жалок! Мне неловко это делать, но кто-то должен сказать тебе правду! Шикарный омега буквально соблазняет тебя, а я знаю, что говорю, потому что если дело дошло до поцелуев, то ему удалось затащить тебя в укромное место и обезоружить!

– Я сам его поцеловал, – рыкнул Алек.

– Не поверю, пока не увижу. – Джейс потер шею, на которой красовалась их парная татуировка. – Знаешь, что тебе нужно? Позвонить ему и извиниться.

Алек отрицательно махнул головой. Прошло уже три дня, он не мог ему позвонить, да и нечего говорить, Алек повел себя как придурок.

– Нет.

– Ну не надо, Алек! Не делай из мухи слона. – Джейс попытался продавить его взглядом и, когда не вышло, сказал: – Ты знаешь его адрес?

– Откуда?

– Может, он дал тебе визитку, ты пробил его джипиэс-координаты, рассказал Мелиорн, откуда мне знать?

– Нет.

– Что ж, тогда подключим интернет! Великий и могущественный, все-таки Магнус Бейн –это не какой-то там Джон Смит. – Джейс достал телефон и открыл браузер. – Мы пишем «Магнус Бейн» и отправляем запрос. Бинго!

Алек наградил его испепеляющим взглядом.

– Не смотри так. Ты должен к нему поехать. Я подкину тебя, – сообщил Джейс.

– У меня с собой машина.

– Ты пил.

– Как и ты.

– Боже, Алек, не занудствуй! Тебе нужно выпить еще для храбрости, я настаиваю.

 

***

Алек все еще был пьян, когда поднимался на лифте на семнадцатый этаж. Именно там, в квартире 17Б, жил Магнус. Консьерж не особенно хотел их впускать, но Джейс быстро уговорил его. Как именно – Алек не понял, как раз разглядывал фойе, а в следующую секунду дорога была открыта.

– Удачи! – сказал напоследок Джейс и подмигнул ему.

Алек был уверен, что удача ему сегодня пригодится. Магнус либо не откроет дверь, либо пошлет его куда подальше, и это угнетало. Потому что Алек на самом деле хотел все исправить.

– Если ты хочешь его, – сказал в кафе Джейс, – почему отказываешь себе? Чего ты ждешь? Если упустишь свой шанс, а потом увидишь его в городе с другим, будешь кусать локти. Это я тебе говорю.

Алек еще не видел Магнуса с кем-то другим, но сама мысль бесила до одури. Магнус хотел его! Магнус должен принадлежать ему и точка. Никаких других альф, никаких шансов на отступление. Алек смело занес руку и постучал. Сначала показалось, что за дверью никого нет. Было тихо, и Алек услышал бы звук шагов, если бы он был.

А затем клацнул замок, дверь открылась, и Магнус удивленно вскинул брови, заметив его на пороге. Он был одет в шелковый халат и пижаму, как всегда элегантен и с иголочки, прическа волосок к волоску, гладкий подбородок и темная кайма вокруг глаз, придававшая ему экзотический вид.

– Александр? – только и выдохнул он.

Алек целеустремленно обнял его за шею ладонью, притянул к себе и поцеловал, обдавая хмельным дыханием. Магнус от удивления раскрыл рот, и Алек этим воспользовался, пропихивая вглубь язык и лаская небо. Алек наступал на него, целуя так, словно им предстояла долгая разлука: сильно, жадно и исступленно.

Магнус ухватился за его плечи и сжал их, Алек в ответ на это довольно застонал, еще сильнее стиснул его, нежно касаясь языком нижней губы. Хотелось большего, и Алек потянул в стороны полы халата, Магнус замычал и словно вынырнул из спячки.

– Александр!

Алек немного отпрянул, боковым зрением зафиксировав движение слева. Это подействовало, как ушат холодной воды на голову. В квартире Магнуса был кто-то еще. И этот кто-то наблюдал за ними.

Алек попробовал отойти назад, но Магнус вцепился в него и не дал сбежать.

– Александр, это мой друг – Рагнор. Рагнор Фелл.

Рагнор подошел ближе, выражение его лица можно было назвать каменным. Только глаза казались живыми, но взгляд был придирчивым и холодным.

– Рагнор, – продолжил Магнус. – Это Александр Лайтвуд.

Рагнор не ответил и руки не протянул. Алек не отводил взгляд, они сцепились, как два боевых петуха, и Магнуса, видимо, это нервировало, потому что он взглянул сначала на одного, потом на другого, а затем приложил указательный палец ко рту.

– Рагнор, ты вроде бы говорил, что у тебя есть дела?

– Да, – сухо обронил он. – У меня до черта дел.

Рагнор направился ко все еще распахнутой двери и вышел, притворив ее за собой. Алек не знал, что и думать. Но Магнус подобными вопросами не заморачивался, а просто притянул его к себе и коротко поцеловал.

– Ты полон сюрпризов, Александр.

– Он? – с трудом выдавил Алек. – Он правда друг?

– Правда. Хочешь выпить? Хотя нет… – поправился Магнус. – Выпил ты достаточно, кофе?

Алек плюнул на все и снова притянул его к себе, не в силах перестать целовать. Магнус с энтузиазмом ответил, обнял и прижался как можно ближе. Алеку казалось, что его кожа раскаленная на ощупь, как угли.

– Магнус…

– Да, Александр?

– Я хочу тебя, – признался Алек, и Магнус рассмеялся в ответ.

– Так быстро?

Алек напрягся и настороженно посмотрел на него.

– Ты пьян, Александр, – ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос.

– Это важно?

– Для меня да. Но ты можешь не уходить, – разрешил он. – Я готов подождать, когда ты хоть немного протрезвеешь.

 

***

Алек проснулся, когда уже рассвело. Они с Магнусом полночи валялись на его огромной кровати, не раздеваясь, и разговаривали. Иногда целовались, но потом снова ложились и держались за руки, соприкасались ногами или льнули лбом ко лбу, что снова неминуемо вело к поцелуям. Алек еще никогда так много не целовался и безумно желал Магнуса, хотя все равно не решался еще раз повторить свое предложение, по крайней мере, не в тот момент.

Было странно и необычно проводить ночь в чужой постели, но вокруг расстилался запах Магнуса, и Алеку это нравилось. Магнус пах приятно, в отличие от других омег. И он был тем самым, о ком говорил Джейс.

Алек спустил ноги с кровати и потер виски. Нужно было отлить и принять душ, но в чужой квартире это казалось довольно проблематичным. Алек быстро нашел двери ванной, внутри царила строгая чистота, как, собственно, и во всей квартире Магнуса. Только на краю раковины лежала новая зубная щетка. Алек не постеснялся воспользоваться ею после того, как сходил в туалет.

– Александр! – послышалось откуда-то из глубины квартиры, которая была совсем не маленькой и уж точно не похожей на конуру, которую Алек снял после того, как им с Джейсом и Клэри пришлось разъехаться. Алеку было все равно, где ночевать, дома ему зачастую не приходилось надолго задерживаться.

Магнус нашелся на кухне: порхал от стойки к плите, готовя завтрак. Алеку казалось, что его поезд переехал, в голове шумело, а Магнусу бессонная ночь словно пошла на пользу.

Тот достал из подвесного ящика адвил и налил воды из-под крана.

– Выпей.

– Не хочу, – признался Алек. – И завтракать тоже.

– А я хочу. Ты ведь не сбежишь, если я отвернусь? – пошутил Магнус, но Алек так до конца и не понял – может, это была и не шутка.

Когда Магнус отвернулся, он подошел к нему сзади и обнял, глубоко вдыхая его аромат и потираясь носом о шею. Магнус был чуть ниже ростом, но при этом идеально ему подходил. Алек завелся буквально за секунду и прижал его к себе, желая продемонстрировать всю силу своих чувств.

Магнус не издал ни звука, когда Алек вжался членом ему в задницу. Ладони легли на его бедра и потянули к себе, пока Магнус не впечатался в чужое тело, словно в стену.

– Не думаю, что нам… – сипло начал он. – Александр, не думаю, что нам нужно спешить.

– Я хочу, – ответил Алек.

– Ну а что будет, когда ты меня получишь? После?

Алек нагнулся к его уху и потерся губами о мочку.

– Мы можем повторить, пока нас не накрыло потоком моих близких, желающих посмотреть на Магнуса Бейна, самого превосходного фотографа на свете.

– Всего лишь в штате Нью-Йорк.

– Но ты не отрицаешь собственного превосходства? – хмыкнул Алек. Ему понравилось, что Магнус не кокетничал. Знал себе цену.

– Нет.

Алек протянул руку и выключил плиту, Магнус в этот момент повернулся к нему лицом.

– Ты уверен? – осторожно спросил он.

– Более чем. Никогда не был увереннее. – Алек знал, что не лукавил, потому что врать не имело смысла. Ему на самом деле был нужен Магнус. Они оба были нужны друг другу.

Магнус дал увлечь себя в спальню и стянуть халат, Алек обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, сначала грубо, а затем все нежнее и нежнее, словно сбавлял темп. Но в какой-то момент понял, что теряет инициативу.

Магнус уложил его на постель и расстегнул ширинку, спустился ниже, вылизывая живот, зарываясь пальцами в короткие волоски на лобке, ероша и оттягивая их. Его глаза лукаво смотрели на Алека снизу вверх, а тот не мог двинуться, лишь ждал того, что будет дальше. Магнус гладил его через белье, дразнил и отстранялся, стоило потянуться за ним.

А затем, когда терпеть стало невмоготу, взял в рот головку его члена и лизнул. Алек застонал и хотел сесть, но Магнус снова толкнул его на спину и пропустил глубже, принимаясь за дело. Алек чувствовал его губы, язык, щекотное прикосновение волос к животу и таял от удовольствия, которое казалось таким невозможным.

Но Магнус был тем единственным, правильным омегой, и ему Алек мог позволить что угодно.

– Магнус… – шептал он, словно в лихорадке, и знал, что тот его слышит. И отвечает на каждую мимолетную просьбу, на каждую интонацию. Это казалось чем-то большим, чем просто секс.

Алек не дал ему закончить и затянул к себе. Незапахнутый халат висел на плечах Магнуса, как парус, и Алек избавился от этой ненужной тряпки. Почти сорвал, затем быстро расстегнул пуговицы на пижамной рубашке, вытряхнул из штанов и накрыл Магнуса собой, распластав на постели.

– Ты мой, – заявил Алек, нахально потираясь мокрой от слюны и смазки головкой о его живот. – Только мой.

Магнус не спешил подтверждать это заявление, и Алек решил, что это испытание. Вызов. Он наклонился и прихватил мочку его уха, посасывая ее, а следом пропутешествовал языком по шее. Ладони скользнули по бокам, раздвинули до упора ноги. Член Магнуса уткнулся ему в пах, Алек скользнул пальцами между ягодиц и ощутил влагу.

– Ты течешь… – едва выдохнул он, и Магнус застонал, когда палец прошелся по кругу, очерчивая вход. – Магнус…

Из учебников по анатомии и пьяных разговорчиков однокурсников Алек знал, что у омег довольно часто сама по себе вырабатывается смазка, не только в течку. Но сколько ее должно быть? Им нужно предохраняться?

– У меня нет презервативов, – признался Алек, чувствуя себя неловко. Настоящий герой – пришел к омеге и даже резинку не прихватил.

– В ванной, – отрывисто сообщил Магнус, тяжело дыша. Когда Алек вернулся, раздеваясь на ходу, он уже подсунул под бедра подушку и приподнял ноги, чтобы открыть доступ к заднице. Пришлось притормозить и сделать глубокий вдох. Магнус выглядел откровенно и возбуждающе, не зажимаясь и ничего не скрывая.

Алек не хотел быть грубым или нетерпеливым в их первый раз. Но какой-то внутренний порыв все равно не давал медлить. Член Магнуса притягивал взгляд, и Алек решился приласкать его.

– Разве омег обрезают? – спросил он, сжав в ладони ствол.

– И как много необрезанных омег тебе попадалось? – удивился Магнус, и Алек на секунду осекся. Испугался, что выдал себя и тот все поймет.

– Не так уж много…

– Там, откуда я родом, не видят никакой разницы между альфой и омегой. Никогда не думал, что в Нью-Йорке с этим проблема.

– Тебе идет, – глупо ляпнул Алек.

Магнус гортанно рассмеялся.

– Иди ко мне, – позвал он. – Подхвати под колени… вот так.

Алек лег сверху, но так и не вошел: боялся и переживал. Все было таким странным, таким откровенным и настоящим. Магнус смотрел на него своими темными, как ночь, миндалевидными глазами и ждал, что он подарит ему удовольствие. Ну а вдруг нет? Вдруг Алек не сможет?

– Мне тоже страшно, Алек, – шепнул ему на ухо Магнус, впервые назвав сокращенным именем, а затем коснулся тату на плече. Руны – как сказал мастер в салоне. Им с Джейсом было по шестнадцать, когда они набили их. Алек выбрал «Терпение», Джейс – «Стремительность». И вот теперь Магнус ласково обводил контур рисунка на его шее.

Терпение. Вся жизнь Алека подчинялась этому правилу, в то время как жизнь Джейса бурлила, словно река. Неслась вперед и была несовершенной, полной сюрпризов. Алек ринулся в бой с той же неустрашимой жаждой адреналина, что и солдат, впервые вышедший на поле боя.

Магнус не ожидал вторжения, но не зажимался. Несколько слезинок скатилось из-под закрытых век. Он крепко охватил Алека, окутал своим теплом и стиснул внутри. Алек подался назад, но Магнус схватил его за загривок и больно дернул.

– Если ты покинешь меня сейчас, Александр, я тебе этого не подарю.

– Ты хочешь?..

– Да!

– Но…

– Александр! – прикрикнул Магнус, и Алек подчинился. Хоть руки и тряслись, а во рту стало сухо как в пустыне, хоть пот катил градом со лба.

Алек начал двигаться – сначала понемногу, словно боялся, что Магнус скажет прекратить, но тот лишь еще крепче сжал его затылок. В комнате было слишком много света, поэтому спрятаться можно было лишь за опущенными веками, но Алек не хотел закрывать глаза.

В этот момент Магнус был для него целым миром, откровением и самым дорогим существом на свете. Алек не мог от него эгоистично отгородиться. Он нашел его ладони и сжал их, укладывая по сторонам от головы, раскачиваясь все сильнее и сильнее.

Магнус тут же обнял его ногами. Кожа, смуглая от природы, уже блестела от пота, и Алека безумно тянуло слизать прозрачную капельку с его виска. Алеку хотелось получить больше возможности для маневра, но узел уже ощутимо набух, и развязка была не так уж далеко. Магнус ничего не сказал насчет вязки, и Алек решил уточнить.

– Мне… – проскрипел он. – Узел… оставить?

– Если хочешь. Я никуда не спешу, – в голосе Магнуса сквозила насмешка.

– Вот как?

Алек насупился и опустил руки вниз, сжимая его бедра. Магнус едва слышно застонал, когда он грубовато развел ягодицы в стороны и вдвинул узел. Ощущения были на грани боли, острыми и пряными. Узел давил на мышечное кольцо, растягивал его до предела, пока еще была возможность выйти.

Алек опустил голову и всосал в рот кожу на чужой шее, едва сдерживаясь от рычания.

– Алек… сандр! – выкрикнул Магнус, мелко подрагивая и хватаясь за его плечи. Живот обожгло чужое семя.

Магнус кончил и конвульсивно начал сжимать его, затягивая в сцепку. Алек, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы передумать – перед глазами все закружилось и поплыло. Хватило пары хаотичных, беспорядочных движений, и Алек понял, что заперт. Магнус схватил его в ловушку собственного тела.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая, как волны тепла одна за другой омывают его спину, и едва сдержал удивленный крик, когда подступил оргазм.

– Магнус…

– Не сопротивляйся.

– Черт! – Алек дернулся, а затем увлек его за собой, перекатываясь на спину – боялся раздавить и вряд ли смог бы и дальше нависать над ним, когда все тело плавилось и дрожало.

Магнус уселся на его бедра с гордо торчащим вверх членом и выгнулся назад. Он оказался еще красивее, чем Алек себе представлял: сплошные литые мышцы, никакой припухлости или мягких нежных изгибов. Его фигура не была массивной, но каждый фунт плоти находился на своем месте.

Алек погладил его живот и взял в руку член, Магнус осторожно повел бедрами.

– Магнус!

– Тш-ш, – шепнул тот.

И Алек замолчал, не произнес ни звука, даже когда Магнус начал раскачиваться на нем, осторожно вздыхая. Шум в голове достиг максимальной громкости, Алеку казалось, что если он не остановится, то произойдет что-то ужасное, непоправимое. Но когда их настиг новый оргазм, он понял, что ни разу до этого не кончал по-настоящему. Это было невероятно и очень хорошо, но слишком мало и мимолетно.

Все остальное казалось лишь фальшивкой и выдумкой. Только _он_ … Только с _ним_.

Когда Магнус затих и улегся ему на грудь, Алек укутал их в покрывало и принялся ждать. Ждать, когда они смогут расцепиться, уже понимая, что не сможет отпустить Магнуса.

***

Когда они наконец выбрались из постели, уже было время позднего обеда. Магнус пошел в душ, приказав Алеку найти хоть что-то съестное. Тот не стал затруднять себя одеждой и отправился на кухню нагишом.

Магнус одарил его одобрительным взглядом, когда присоединился спустя двадцать минут.

– Что ты сделал?

– Есть недоготовленная фритата. Салат. Сок и булочки.

Магнус упал на стул и положил перед собой руки. На нем красовался новый халат, но уже менее официальный, с необычным узором в коричневых тонах.

– Я буду все! – сообщил он.

– Если честно, я тоже проголодался.

Магнус мягко рассмеялся и подошел к нему, прильнув всем телом. Алек почувствовал зарождающее томление, хотя это было практически невозможно. После первой вязки они проснулись и снова занялись сексом. Магнус был сверху в позе наездника, Магнус был снизу, с ногами, закинутыми Алеку на плечи, Магнус дал ему овладеть собой, когда они просто лежали и отдыхали после очередного оргазма в позе большой и маленькой ложки.

Алек трижды его повязал. Простыня под ними стала жесткой и липкой от семени. Но даже сейчас, стоило Магнусу доверчиво прильнуть, и Алек снова его хотел. Магнус ответил на поцелуй и упорхнул в сторону.

– Еда, Александр… Нам нужна еда.

– Я не хочу уходить, – ответил тот и принялся сервировать тарелки.

– Не уходи, – вот так просто ответил Магнус.

– Ешь, пока я схожу в душ, – решил Алек, не зная, как ему поступить. Действительно стоило остаться? Или нет, и это лишь вежливое предложение?

– А ты, что ты будешь?

Но Алек не ответил и вернулся в спальню собрать вещи. В штанах лежал забытый телефон, Алек пропустил несколько звонков, с полдюжины электронных писем, а в смс было несколько сообщений: одно от Изабель, два от Джейса и последнее от Клэри.

Ей Алек и позвонил, замерев у раковины с трубкой в руках.

– Привет. Вы уже помирились с Джейсом?

– Кто такой Джейс?

– Смешно, – беззлобно фыркнул Алек.

– Я нашла себя другого мужчину. Тебя! Выйду за тебя, чтобы он кусал локти. Мы ведь не пригласим его на свадьбу?

– Боюсь уже немного поздно.

– Для венчания?

– Для нас с тобой, – ответил Алек.

– Оу… У тебя кто-то есть? Алек! Кто это? Я хочу знать все подробности! Немедленно. Он рядом?

– Почему ты думаешь, что это он? И нет, не рядом.

– Алек, я знаю тебя как облупленного. Ты всегда отдавал предпочтение хот-догам, а не булочкам.

– Боже, Клэри! Это мерзко.

Клэри захихикала.

– Ты звучишь смущенно, значит, секс уже был, – сделала вывод она. – И как он тебе? Хорош?

– Клэри!

– Все так плохо? У него маленький член или бородавки?

– У него шикарный член и никаких бородавок! Магнус идеален, но я не знаю, как быть дальше.

– Ты не заинтересован?

– Нет. Не об этом речь.

– Дело в нем?

– Не думаю. Магнус предложил мне остаться у него уже вторую ночь подряд.

– Значит, вся проблема в кодексе Лайтвудов, как типично для тебя! – пробубнила она. – Алек, если этот омега шикарен, ты просто обязан не слазить с него еще неделю как минимум! А уже потом задумываться, что скажет Мариз или Роберт.

– Но…

– Никаких «но»! Возьми отгул, завтра такой чудесный день, повези его куда-нибудь, расстелите плед, откройте шампанское и забудьте обо всем на свете. Фирма не рухнет за один день без тебя, сними уже с души этот груз.

Алек подумал: было ли это нужно Магнусу? Свидания на природе? Был ли ему нужен альфа, который еще не вполне крепко стоял на ногах и совершенно не знал, как строить отношения? И, самое главное, хотел ли Магнус этих отношений?

Алек попрощался с Клэри и долго думал о ее словах, стоя под душем.

***

Он нашел Магнуса на веранде, тот сидел на тахте с бокалом вина в руках и смотрел на закат. Было что-то в его взгляде такое, от чего Алек почувствовал себя последним кретином.

– Магнус?

Тот вскинулся и выдавил из себя улыбку, но только теперь Алек заметил, насколько вымученным Магнус выглядел. Одиноким, несмотря на все и всех, кто его окружал.

– Хочешь вина? – предложил он.

– Нет.

– Ладно, – покорно согласился Магнус.

– Магнус, что-то случилось?

Тот отставил бокал, и Алек подсел к нему, соприкасаясь ногами.

– Почему ты так решил?

– Ты грустный.

От Магнуса неуловимо повеяло холодом, и Алек не знал, что именно послужило этому причиной.

– Скажи прямо, Александр, ты хочешь сбежать. Верно? К чему тянуть? Почти час в душе и твоя одежда…

Алеку не понравился его тон.

– Это неправда.

– Ну, сейчас-то ты скажешь, что я не так все понял. А на самом деле?

Алек коснулся его руки, но Магнус отпрянул.

– Не нужно, – с нажимом сказал он. – Давай не будем усугублять?

Алек вскочил и прошелся по веранде, уже не видя перед собой ни шикарный вид, ни ускользающее за горизонт солнце.

– Усугублять что? Магнус, я хотел пригласить тебя выйти куда-нибудь со мной! – На ум пришли недавние слова Клэри, и Алек выпалил их без задней мысли: – Да, это будет не пикник в парке с бутылкой шампанского, и я все равно не смогу окружить тебя романтикой, но я хотел… мне показалось. Магнус, я никогда…

Магнус рассматривал его с интересом, но все еще настороженно.

– Никогда не встречался? Дело в отношениях? Я хочу понять.

Алек не хотел этого говорить, но Магнус был кем-то большим, нежели омега на одну ночь.

– Дело не в отношениях. Магнус, я никогда не спал с омегами до тебя.

Тот с минуту молчал, переваривал его слова. Алеку даже секунды этого молчания показались годами, но почему-то верилось, что Магнус поймет. Почувствует его, как это бывало.

– Только с омегами? – прозвучал вопрос.

– Ни с кем. Ты был первым.

– То есть твоя статистика обрезания среди здешних омег была неверной? – со смешком уточнил Магнус. – Я уже начал переживать.

– Магнус! – пораженчески выдохнул Алек.

– Я согласен, – сообщил тот, и Алек увидел, как возвращается прежний Магнус, в которого он влюбился. Грусть исчезла из его глаз, а на губах появилась игривая улыбка. – Согласен на свидание.

Алек сдернул его с тахты и заставил встать, а затем обнял, зарываясь носом в шею.

– Мы попробуем? Да?

Магнус накрыл своей теплой ладонью его затылок и погладил.

– Конечно, Александр… Приложим все усилия.

Алек поднял голову и поцеловал его.

**Эпилог**

Изабель взяла еще одну карту со стола и уставилась на собранный фуллхауз, Мелиорн пристроился за круглым столом напротив и изредка задевал ее ногой. Как бы намекая, что игра стала тухлой еще двадцать минут назад, когда ее брат и его омега по одному сбежали в туалет.

Клэри, глядя в свои карты, захихикала и стрельнула взглядом в Джейса.

– Это возмутительно! – обронила Изабель. – Он мне и трех слов не сказал. А потом они ушли!

– Расслабься, Иззи, они ведь не так давно встречаются, – откликнулся Джейс. – Это нормально, вы с Мелиорном были еще хуже.

– Новый предмет для гордости? В твоем туалете трахнули Магнуса Бейна, хотя, думаю, не только его…

Клэри пожала плечами.

– Кто сказал, что они занимаются сексом?

– Я! – Изабель бросила карты на стол. – Потому что на сто процентов в этом уверена.

– Они, по крайней мере, не делают этого публично, – заметил Джейс.

– А кто делает? – удивилась Клэри, и Изабель покраснела.

– Думаю, нам пора, ваш разговор о публичном сексе просто не может оставить равнодушным. В голову лезет всякое, – саркастично заметил Мелиорн. – Да, Иззи?

– Фу-у! – протянула Клэри и тоже бросила свои карты. – Вы отвратительные! У вас же ребенок!

Изабель поднялась из-за стола и растянула губы в широкой улыбке.

– Ребенок не делает нас бесчувственными.

Хлопнула дверь ванной, и спустя минуту в комнату вошел Алек. Изабель немного раздражалась из-за того, что Магнуса теперь нельзя было выловить наедине, но за брата было радостно. Особенно Изабель доставила удовольствие реакция матери, когда та узнала, какого омегу выбрал Алек.

Ее лицо окаменело, затем побелело, а губы затряслись.

– Сначала Мелиорн? Затем это… этот?

– Мариз, – обронил отец.

– Нет! Это невероятно!

– Алек его любит, это главное, – ответила ей Изабель, но Мариз Лайтвуд, казалось, ее не услышала.

– Как прошли «Семь минут на небесах»? – спросила у брата Изабель, и Джейс заржал в голос. Даже Клэри улыбнулась, хотя делала вид, что увлеченность Алека своим парнем ее не беспокоит.

– Ч-что? – растерялся тот.

– Ой, прости, это были «Двадцать минут на небесах» с Магнусом Бейном.

– Иззи, – сурово проговорил он и нахмурился.

Магнус тоже вышел, и Изабель невольно позавидовала его стилю. Вот как можно было выглядеть на все сто после того, как только что покувыркался со своим бойфрендом? Единственный намек на произошедшее виднелся у него на шее – засос размером с голубиное яйцо. Ох, да, ее братец был еще тем кусакой в детстве.

– Мы что-то пропустили? – поинтересовался Магнус.

– Ничего существенного, – подмигнул ему Мелиорн и подошел к Изабель. – Пошли, милая.

– Но…

– Пошли, Иззи. В десять нам нужно отпустить няню!

– Не делайте это в машине у дома, вас повяжут копы! – крикнул им вслед Джейс, и Мелиорн показал ему средний палец.

Изабель пошла на выход, хоть и с радостью поучаствовала бы в беседе, которая развернется за их спиной. Она знала, что им нужно домой и ни о каком публичном сексе не может идти и речи.

В лифте Мелиорн обнял ее и поцеловал в подбородок. Изабель посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Не переживай за него.

– А я и не переживаю, – ответила она. – Кто так сказал?

– У них будет все хорошо, – заверил ее муж.

– И у нас.

– Верно. И у нас.

**Fin**


End file.
